This application relates to interactively constructing, editing, rendering and manipulating geoscience models.
Geologists, geophysicists and petroleum engineers use models, including computerized models, of the earth's shell to plan exploration and production of hydrocarbons and, to a lesser extent, other minerals. As hydrocarbons become more and more scarce, the accuracy of the computerized models becomes increasingly important to limiting the cost of locating and producing hydrocarbons and the associated cost of hydrocarbon products, such as gasoline and heating oil.
Interpretation of geophysical and geological data stored in a computerized model relies on the ability of the model to be displayed in such a way that the information contained in the model can be discerned and edited.